The Good and Bad
by ChucklePieee
Summary: Raven and B.B have a big fight. My first Oneshot. plz RXR I know the title sux but I couldn't think of anything else... rated T to be safe.


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

Ravens P.O.V

I love days like today, where I can just be by myself, In the peace and quiet. With nothing to comfort me but the knowledge of a good book. I can't remember the last time I got to enjoy the contentment of being alone. I sighed in bliss. Until I heard fast paced foot steps of someone approaching me. I turned my head slightly and grimaced at the person I saw before me.

Beast boy.

He was the one person on the team who knew exactly what to do to get a rise out of me. I don't necessarily despise him, I just strongly dislike him. I haven't the slightest clue as to why he is glaring at me. But I know it can't be good.

Why? He asked with a tinge of frustration in his voice.

I raised my brow to form a questioning look.

Why what? I asked simply in my monotonous voice.

You know exactly why! He retorted. The anger now taking over his features.

I was about to further ask him what he was talking about'. until he place a misshapen object that he was eluding from his back and handed it to me.

What is all this junk? I asked annoyance clearly shone in my tone.

I noticed that Beast boy's expression changed into that of a knowing one.

Well…Well… Well…I never thought I'd see the day that Raven, the know it all sarcastic empath would tell a lie. He said with a cocky grin.

What are you talking about? I asked through gritted teeth. Noticing that my eyes were glowing white.

Don't play dumb! Beast boy shouted with his hands in the air to exaggerate his point.

My eyes stopped glowing and I had a slight smirk on my face. "Oh sorry, that's your job isn't it? I asked with slight amusement in my voice.

This only made the changeling even more angry.

You know exactly why Raven! You deliberately broke my new game station3! He yelled.

My eyes widened slightly, now remembering what I had done. But I quickly shook off my guilt and replaced it with anger." Well It's your fault, I told you repeatedly to turn it down! But you ignored me and turned the volume up more just to strengthen my rage! I shouted loudly nearing closer to him as he did the same.

I didn't know It was that disrupting to you! I thought you were only bugging me because you wanted to make me mad!

Oh come on! Our rooms are directly next to each other. How could I have not heard it? I asked as I folded my arms over my chest.

Damn it Raven! How do you always make everything seem like it's my fault?

Because it's always your fault! Everything you do ends up making someone's life miserable! You try to help but all you do is cause more problems! I hate you!

Suddenly, a look of hurt and sadness crept it's way onto Beast boys soft green face.

I immediately regretted what I had just said .

Silence…

I sighed inwardly and place my hand on his shoulder, getting ready to apologize. But he just shrugged my hand away.

He locked his eyes with mine and said. I'm done with you Raven. Consider this friendship over. It was Said In such a serious way that it made me step back a little.

As soon as he walked away from me, I felt empty for some reason. I stared at the ground and held in my emotions, Their were so many trying to come out. Regret, sadness, guilt, and something strange. Love. I just shrugged that emotion off and lifted my head up.

I held back my tears as I watched him leave the common room. I breathed in a quivering breath and sat down in my previous spot to finish one last chapter. As I tried to read I noticed that an assortment of tear drops made its way onto the pages of my book. Making the letters smudge.

* * *

The next day was even worse, he didn't acknowledge me once today. Not even to tell me one of his stupid jokes. By now I was for certain that he wasn't taking the whole ending friendship thing lightly. I sighed, and placed my steaming mug of tea to my lips. Inhaling it's relaxing aroma. I moaned slightly and took another sip. Just then I heard robins serious voice on the intercom.

ALL TITANS REPORT TO THE TRAINING ROOM, ALL TITANS REPORT TO THE TRAINING ROOM!

I took a deep breath, knowing I would have to face beast boy again. I placed my mug of tea on the counter top and Conjured up a black vortex that sent me to the training room. Once I was their I was greeted with Starfire's cheery face, and cyborgs confused one.

"Oh friend raven! Please inform us that you know why Robin has asked us to report to the training room. Star asked with a hopeful gleam in her eyes." I rolled my eyes and shook my head no. "If you don't know why were here, then I sure as heck don't know why were here I answered flatly." Cyborg was about to contact robin on his communicator until The masked wonders bright colored outfit appeared in the entrance door.

Hey guys, sorry I'm late I just had to finish locking up the evidence room. Robin did a quick head count and noticed they were short one team member. Uh… guys; where's beast boy?

As if on cue. The green haired teen sprinted over to the group of four and smiled sheepishly. "I was just uh… he began but could not finish. Robin shoved his hand into the changelings face to stop him from talking. Explain later B.B, he said with his nose in his clipboard. I have to explain something to all of you. Everyone's eyes were locked with the boy wonders, not knowing what to expect. Robin cleared his throat and began.

Okay, as you all know, we haven't been doing well in battles. We rely solely on our luck. I wont have that anymore. We are going to do intense workout sessions twice a week, every week. Am I understood?

Everyone nodded, but on the inside, they were totally pissed off.

Robin nodded his head, Good. He pulled his clipboard over his face and gave everyone instructions.

"Cyborg and Starfire, you both need to work on your super strength, I want you to do 50 sets each. They nodded and walked over to the weight lifting area of the gym.

Raven and Beast boy, your hand to hand combat could use a lot of work. So I need you both to practice on each other.

Raven nodded quickly, but beast boy didn't.

" Why can't I just practice on you? He whined like a baby.

Robin glared at him.

Because my hand to hand combat is perfected. I want you both to practice on each other and that's final.

Raven walked up to beast boy and placed her hand on his shoulder. Which he just shrugged off immediately. Instead he walked over to the battle platform and waited for her to follow. Raven took a deep breath and removed her hood as she levitated over to the platform.

Beast boy muttered something under his breath and stood in a battle stance. Raven followed suit and counted backwards from three.

Three…two…one! After that Beast boy lunged towards raven, but she swayed to her left and dodged the attack. Raven hit him in the stomach, and he groaned slightly. Raven stopped for a second to see if he was alright. But he smiled mischievously and tripped her. Causing her to fall and slip over her cape. She quickly recollected her self and was ready to punch him in the back of his head, But he merely grabbed her arm and pushed her closer to him. So close in fact, that their noses were touching. Raven was about to pull away until she felt something gently caressing her cheek. Raven absentmindedly moaned, which made beast boy take it a little bit further. He placed gentle kisses all over her face. Basically everywhere but her mouth. Raven held onto his arms tighter and leaned closer to him. Beast boy smiled coyly and tucked a stray strand of hair beneath her ear. Raven closed her eyes and sighed in contentment. Beast boy leaned closer to her and brushed his lips against hers slightly. It wasn't an actual kiss or anything but it still made her heart race. Letting all of her Inhibitions go Raven stroked the back of his head. Which caused him to gently purr. Raven lips curved up slightly, to showcase a very small smile. Beast boy saw this, and wanted to capture that smile with a kiss. So he leaned forward and gently placed his lips on hers. He smiled into the kiss, as she did the same. They broke apart and raven still had a dreamy expression on her face. While beast boy had a shocked one. Before Raven could even comprehend what was happening. Beast boy made a dash for the door, and left. Leaving a very stunned sorceress in the gym.

* * *

Beast boy ran in to his room and slid the door shut. He yanked at his hair and started berating himself.

STUPID! STUPID STUPID! Why did I do that? I should have had better control over myself. He slammed himself on his bed and ripped his pillow to shreds.

"Raven probably thinks I'm a freak now! I go from avoiding her and treating her like shit! To… kissing her? "I don't even want to know what she has in store for me, after pulling a stunt like that."

He paused for a moment and thought back.

But wait… she was kissing back, wasn't she? Beast boy let a small smile escape his lips. Does that mean she…likes me too! Beast boy jumped out of bed, and ran over to the training room. But he found that it was empty. So he ran to ravens room and knocked on the steel door.

He pressed his ear to the door, and could hear muffled sobbing. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks, and he took the form of a fly and crawled through a crack in the door.

Raven was laying down In her bed criticizing herself.

I knew it was to good to be true. His mind was lost when he kissed me. Why on earth would he even show affection towards and ugly half demon like me anyway?

Beast boys heart sank into his stomach hearing this. How could she think so lowly of herself? He pushed his feeling to the side and listened to her intently again.

I should of known better. Why did I give into my indulgences? I knew fairly well what the consequences where for what I did, So why on earth did I do it? Raven didn't even know why she was asking herself these questions. She already knew the answers to them.

Beast boy morphed into his original form again and neared towards raven. Who was oblivious to him. The changeling gained her attention by grabbing her shoulders and embracing her in a warm hug. Raven realized what was happening now. And continued to cry into his shoulder. Beast boy simply stroked her back and continued to let her cry. Never once hushing her.

Once her crying stopped beast boy lifted her chin up, because she was staring at the floor.

Raven could feel his gentle nurturing hands on her soft gray skin, which sent shivers down her spine.

Beast boy stopped abruptly and looked at her with a solemn expression on his face.

Raven… He started. I don't know how to say this because I've never had an experience like this before but… You mean a lot to me, your one of my best friends. Your always there for me, and I know that we argue sometimes, but I could never stop loving you ever. Beast boy turned his gaze to the floor, ashamed at what he was going to say next.

That fight we had yesterday tore me apart. I was really mad at your yesterday when you said that you hated me. I have strong feelings for you, and to know that the one person I cared about on this earth hated me, made me feel worthless.

Raven had a regretful expression on her face, she placed her small hand on his shoulder to offer some reassurance. Beast boy smiled at this gesture and held her closer.

Beast boy recollected himself and continued.

So I pretended to be mad at you and tried to avoid you so I wouldn't have to go through this heartache.

But trust me, if I would have known that you were hurting from this to. I would have begged you for your forgiveness. What I'm trying to say Rae, Is…that I love you.

Raven smiled warmly at him and placed her hand on his cheek. Fighting back tears of joy, but to no avail. Raven gave up and let them slide down her cheek.

"I love you too Gar, more than anything."

Beast boy held her closer to him and brushed his lips across all the droplets of tears, to remove them. He then moved slowly towards her soft supple lips and surprised her with a tender and passionate kiss. Raven moaned into the kiss and started to gently caress his hair, as he slid his hands down her very petite waist. Raven then felt a little adventurous and slipped her tongue into his mouth, beast boy moaned in shock and delight from this and slid his tongue across the roof of her mouth. Soon the two of them started to engage in a very heated make out session. But like all humans they needed oxygen so they broke apart from each other and were gasping for air. They were Still cupping each others cheeks In their hands while they panted heavily.

" Wow' Where'd you learn to kiss like that? Beast boy asked between pants"

Raven gave him a small peck on the lips and shrugged. "I guess it's just instincts."

He smiled at her and rubbed her hand affectionately.

" So…Do you think we should tell the others about us? Beast boy asked."

Raven thought for a moment and then smiled.

That can wait until tomorrow. But for now, I just want to kiss you again.

Beast boy happily obliged and they started to kiss fervently again.

And to think, what started out as a fight. Ended up as something more…

* * *

END

I know it was fluffy, This is only my second fic. Plz R and R. I would appreciate it!


End file.
